Must Love Online Dating Sites!
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: Booth and Bones meet under fake names on a dating site. How will things turn out? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lol, I get the strangest ideas. I misspelled a word, it reminded me of the ever-loved instant-messengers, and then I saw a commercial. I also have no clue at how these websites work, so please be nice! Enjoy!

**.:Intro:.**

Parker had been joking when he said his dad should try one of those e-dating sites, but Booth took him seriously. So now Booth was editing his profile. He used a fake name.

Angela had seen a commercial and said that no one ever found the person they wanted to be with from those sites, and Bones had, of course, decided to prove her wrong. She had decided to pick a fake name, too.

**Chapter One – **

The site was going through all the users to find the one that best matched Bones' (or her new name, Kaylee's) preferences. Suddenly a window popped up.

"We've found a match! Alex Lien. Here's his e-mail – (I would tell you his e-mail but they won't let me have the "at" sign!). (Booth also made a new e-mail.)"

_Well. I wonder what he's like. _Bones typed him an e-mail:

Hello. My name is Kaylee Steverson.

I love to just think. I write some novels (none have been published yet) and am a forensic anthropologist. And I don't understand most jokes. Work is fine, but can be boring when we don't have a case. I don't know what else to tell you…

Please write back soon, but if you don't I'll take the hint.

Kaylee.

She pressed send and hoped she wasn't talking to a serial killer.

**B&B**

_Hey! I got an e-mail. It's from that dating site. _Booth read the e-mail and thought it sounded kinda like Bones, but decided it wasn't and typed his reply:

Hey! I'm Alex Lien.

I work for the FBI for one thing. It can get really boring. Brown hair, brown eyes. Very muscular. :-P I love to just listen to music sometimes. I also like walks on the beaches (yes, very traditional). What do you look like?

Alex

**B&B**

_Wow! He replied already. That's good._ Bones looked at the e-mail. _Sounds like Booth. But why would he be on one of these sites? He can get anyone he wants._ Bones typed her reply:

Hello, again.

I have brown hair and blue-green eyes. I love the beach. Especially at night, when you can see the stars. I'm really good at video games (odd, considering I'm a workaholic). So, what do you like to do?

Kaylee

**B&B**

This continued for months, without either one realizing who the other person was. Booth noted that Bones was considerably happier at work. Finally, the two decided to meet. Turns out (shocking!) they both lived in D.C. and loved Wong Foo's.

**B&B**

"What should I wear?" Bones was staring at her bed; clothes were everywhere.

"I like the red one. It makes your eyes look bluer." Angela was so happy that her friend had a date; she just wished it would be Booth. "But you shouldn't look that formal. Try this." She grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt with a brown jacket. "Classy, but not formal."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Bones took the clothes and walked to her bathroom. When she returned she looked amazing.

"Here, let me just do something with your hair…" Angela pulled it into a half-pony with some bangs left out. "You look stunning."

"Really? Do you think he'll like it?" Bones had to agree.

"Hey, if he's all you say he is, he will. Now, it's time to go!" Angela ushered Bones to the door and smiled as they parted to get into their cars. _Finally. She deserves a good guy._

**B&B**

Booth had simply picked out a faded pair of jeans and a dark tee with some band or something on it. "Time to go! Now behave yourself with Rosa, Parker." Booth handed him off to his nanny and go into his car. _I hope she likes me…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two -**

When Bones walked into Wong Foo's she was surprised to see Booth sitting there. After a few hours and no date, she decided to join Booth.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Getting stood up."

"You had a date?" _No way, this is way to similar… _

"Yeah. You?"

"Date."

"Really?"

"What? Don't you think I can get a date? What was your date's name?"

"Kaylee Steverson." Bones fell silent. "What? Is there something going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Alex." Now Booth fell silent.

"Well, that's odd."

"Yeah."

"You wanna get some food?"

"Sure." She smiled, glad that he didn't freak out. They got their food and started laughing about all that had happened. They decided to do this again, tomorrow night.

**B&B**

The next day at work Angela was all over Bones for her date details. She glanced at Booth, smiled back at him, and told Angela what had happened, and that they were going out again. Angela was so excited she jumped up, hugged Bones, and ran over and hugged Booth (who was a bit scared).

"FINALLY!" Angela yelled and then ran out to go tell everyone else.

**The End! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
